Wild Valentine Chase
by Yaoi Junkie
Summary: A short and kinda wacky Valentine's Day fic that I wrote for Jesse. Anyone is allowed to read it though . ?Squall. Shounen ai (MM)


Squall opened his eyes and looked over at his ringing alarm clock. Today was the day he hated the most. The brunette turned his alarm off and sat up. He dressed in his usual outfit and opened his front door. Squall sighed heavily. There were a ton of pink and red envelopes taped to his door and left on his front stoop. Yup...it was Valentine's Day. The day he hated the most. It was the day that made him feel even more alone. No one gave him a valentine because he was Squall. They gave him one because he was cute or they felt they had to. Squall brought the valentines inside and started going through them.

(Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, Nida, Xu, Jacinta, Ardelis, Amanda, Cindy, Fiona, Mai, Sandy, Mindy, Suki, Denise, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Kenji, Jesse, Tiffany, Garnet, Eiko, Yuna, and Lulu. Wait...)

There was one red envelope left. He opened it and read the card:

_To: Squall, Happy Valentine's Day! Love: A secret admirer._

(A secret admirer, huh?)

Squall noticed that there was something else in the envelope and he dumped it out onto his counter top. It was a single chocolate. This was no ordinary chocolate though...it was shaped like Griever. Someone really knew him well. Squall was actually amazed. Someone had sent him a Valentine...because he was Squall.

(I wonder who...)

Rinoa probably. She was sneaky like that. Squall smiled slightly and went off to find Rinoa. He found her in the Quad handing out valentines.

"Thank-you for the chocolate." He said.

"What chocolate?"

"You didn't send me a chocolate?"

"No. Sorry Squall."

"It's all right."

Squall looked around and spotted Selphie. He bid good-bye to Rinoa then walked over to Selphie.

"Selphie...did you send me chocolate?"

"Me? Buy chocolate for someone other than myself?"

"Right. Sorry." Squall teased.

"Did you ask Rinoa?"

"Yeah. She didn't send it either."

"Quistis maybe? She's playing Triple Triad in the front lobby."

Squall nodded and walked off. He found Quistis and Xu sitting on a bench in the front lobby playing cards.

"Did either of you ladies send me chocolate?" He asked.

"Nope." Xu shook her head.

"Me either." Quistis replied. "But I got chocolate from Irvine. Maybe he sent it."

"Do you know where he is?" Squall asked.

"Last I saw him he was in the cafeteria hitting on every girl that moved."

"Thanks."

Xu and Quistis waved politely as Squall headed off again. He entered the cafeteria and looked around for Irvine. It wasn't long before he spotted the cowboy sitting at a table surrounded by girls. Squall walked up to the brunette's table.

"Irvine, did you send me chocolate?"

"No. Sorry Squall, I only send chocolate to the ladies."

Squall sighed heavily. "I'm never going to find who sent it."

"Did they send a card too?" Irvine asked.

Squall nodded.

"You should bring it to Quistis then. She's seen a lot of handwriting since she used to be an instructor and all."

"Good idea, Irvine. Thank-you."

"No problem."

Squall left the cafeteria and jogged all the way back to his room. He picked the letter up and headed back to where Xu and Quistis had been earlier. Squall stopped short. Xu was there but Quistis was gone.

"Where's Quistis?" He asked.

"The Quad. Selphie convinced her to help decorate it for the Valentine's Day dance."

"How did you manage to squirm out of it?"

"Said I had a lot of important paper work to do."

The brunette chuckled and ran off. He entered the Quad (again) and hunted Quistis down.

"It wasn't from Irvine?"

"Nope. He suggested that you might recognize the handwriting thought.

Quistis nodded. "I might. Hand it over."

Squall gave her the card. She read it and her eyebrows shot up so far they almost got lost in her hairline.

"You sure you want to know?" She asked.

"Yes! Tell me!"

"Well...I can't be 100 sure but this looks a lot like Seifer's handwriting."

Squall blinked. "S...seifer?"

"Looks like it."

(That asshole! I bet he just sent me the chocolate to give me the run around.)

"Thanks. Where is he?" Squall asked.

"Last I saw him he was in the library bullying the book worms." Quistis replied.

With the card clutched in his hand Squall stormed out of the Quad. He stormed all the way to the library and marched up to Seifer.

"Is this your handwriting?" He demanded, shoving the card in Seifer's face.

"Yup." Seifer replied smugly. "I wrote it, but I didn't send it."

"W-what?" Squall blinked.

"Did I not say it slow enough? I...didn't...send...it. Someone gave me the card, asked me to write in it, then took the card back."

"Who's someone?" Squall demanded.

Seifer laughed. "Yeah...like I'm going to tell you."

Squall growled and Seifer walked off laughing. The brunette looked the card over again and sighed.

(Who would Seifer sign a card for? He doesn't have very many friends except for... Fujin? Raijin?)

Knowing those two they'd be standing in the hallway somewhere catching people running in the halls and scaring the bejabbers out of them. With another long, heavy sigh Squall set out to find them. After a long search he found them on the second floor standing in the hallway that led to the elevator.

"Did you ask Seifer to write in a card?"

"NEGATIVE!" Fujin replied.

"Nope! But we know who did, ya know!" Raijin said.

"MORON!"

Fujin kicked Raijin in the shin and he hopped around holding his abused leg bone.

"Tell me." Squall said.

"NEGATIVE!"

"His initials are CW." Raijin said, still rubbing his shin.

Squall expected Fujin to kick Raijin again but she didn't. Instead she laughed and repeated her friend's answer.

"CW!"

The brunette blinked and watched the odd pair run (hobble in Raijin's case) off then shook his head.

(CW? I don't know anyone with those initials.)

"Hey chicken wuss!"

"Damnit Seifer! Don't call me that!"

Squall looked over the railing and watched Seifer and Zell "fight" below.

(Waitaminute...CW...chicken wuss...Zell? Zell sent me the chocolate?)

Zell and Seifer were going their separate ways. Zell headed for the training area and Seifer headed for the front lobby. Squall waited until they were both out of sight before taking the elevator down to the first floor. He felt light on his feet as he made his way into the training area. Zell was there practicing some of his moves before he went inside the gated area.

"Zell...you...you sent me a chocolate." Squall said softly as he approached the blonde.

"Yeah. I got the card and made the chocolate but it's not what you think."

"How can it not be what I think?" Squall asked, taking a hold of Zell's hands.

"Squallie!"

Zell pulled his hands from Squall's grip and turned away as Rinoa came running up. Squall was confused.

"Ha ha! I had you so confused!" Rinoa giggled, hugging Squall tightly. "I was so hoping that I'd capture your curiosity and I did!"

"Y-you're my secret admirer? You sent the chocolate?" Squall asked.

He looked over his shoulder at Zell. The blonde was still turned away, shoulders slightly slumped.

"Of course, silly! I wanted to do something special but there was no way I could make a Griever-shaped chocolate so I asked Zell to help. Then I got this great valentine's chase idea so Zell got Seifer to write in the card then I got everyone together and organized this. I didn't know if you'd hear Seifer and Zell from the 2cd floor but you did!"

Squall looked at Zell once more before looking down at Rinoa. "Wow. Thanks Rinoa. I didn't know anyone cared that much to do all that for me."

Rinoa giggled again and placed a kiss on Squall's lips. "Well...I did have help, but I do care about you a lot. Happy Valentine's Day, Squall."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rinoa..." Squall replied.

Rinoa leaned up at kissed him. The brunette left his eyes open and he watched Zell walk off.

**The End.**

...  
XD;; Don't blame me. Jesse said he wanted an evil FFVIII fic for V-day so that's what I gave him! But since his story is over now and I don't feel like being lynched here is the unofficial happy ending:

**Unofficial Happy Ending**

He felt light on his feet as he made his way into the training area. Zell was there practicing some of his moves before he went inside the gated area.

"Zell...you...you sent me a chocolate." Squall said softly as he approached the blonde.

"Y-yeah..." Zell blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to forget how much you hated this day."

"Is...that all?" The brunette moved closer to Zell.

"And...because I like yah..." Zell replied.

The blonde looked up then stumbled back slightly. Squall was really, really close.

"I think I should give you something in return for your nice gesture."

"O-oh?"

"M-hm." Squall nodded, brushing his lips against Zell's. "Happy Valentine's Day, Zell."

Zell mewled softly and practically melted into a puddle of Zell-goo right there. "Happy Valentine's Day, Squall."

The brunette smiled and cupped the back of Zell's head, pulling him into a kiss. Two pairs of mischievous eyes watched them from the bushes. Selphie and Rinoa giggled softly and Selphie turned the flash off before taking a picture of the two with her camera.

"If they start doing it. We're out of here." Rinoa said, still giggling.

"Aww. No fun." Selphie pouted.

**End of unofficial happy ending.**

There. Now Jesse and the V-day saps (like myself) are all satisfied. RR Please :)


End file.
